The Heroes of Rome: The stolen Eagle
by whatisnate
Summary: When our seven heroes thinks all is well, its not. New enemies raise. And it all started when Percy,Jason, and Nico disappear. Now its up to newbies Luke Achilles Fowl, Ethan Nakamr, and Reyna AR-AR to find the lost eagle-Oh right. That was stolen by the way. And hopefully find out clues to where the little big 3 went. Rated to for swearing and dirty.( NO FUCKING HATERS!)
1. WARNING!

**Do Not read! It's Not meant for you only DÏMEG** **Ω** **D** **Σ** **C** **Δ** **N READ THIS!**


	2. WARNINGS!

**Good.**

 **Now I can trust you.**

 **You're curious. You're brave. And your not afraid to lead a crazy upside down life.**

 **But let's get something straight: if, despite my warnings , you insist on reading this book, you can't hold me or them responsible for the consequences.**  
 **And, make no bones about it-this is a very dangerous book.**

 ***sighs***

 **No, it wouldn't blow up in your face. Or bit your head off. Or even tear you limb from limb.**  
 **It probably won't injure you at all until your time is up. Or unless someone throws this book at you, witch is a possibility that should never be discussed. (Long story for another time perhaps.)**  
 **Generally speaking, books don't cause much harm. Except when you read them. Then they cause all kinds of problems.**

 **They can for example, give you ideas. I don't know if you've ever had an idea like these before-but if you have then I think you know how much trouble this kind of idea can get you into. Books can also provoke emotions. And emotions are sometimes even more troublesome then ideas. Emotions have led people to do and make choices that they later regret. (And trust me on this-one of these main characters get controlled by their emotions.)**

 **But the most main reason this book is dangerous is because of it's secrets. Not knowing a secret is just about the worst thing in the world.**  
 **But no, I can think of one thing worst then not knowing.**  
 **And that's knowing a secret.**  
 **Now if you think this book my solve your problems read on, if you must.**

 **But don't say I didn't warn , I just want to thank-Luke Achilles Fowl, Reyna Flank,Ethan Nakamar, Clary Jack'o and Michel Michaelson-for letting me re-tell their story.**


	3. Luke

[No Reyna, I'm going first this time! You always get to start us off!]

Oh, don't mind her. She's just my-[OW! Stop hitting me!] Sorry about that. So it's 8:09 am here and I-we decided to record what happened at camp year and why we need your help. Wait-I didn't get that part yet did I? Well of course not.

Okay, Reyna is telling me to quit stalling and get on with the story. So, with no further ado I shall start it off!

My name is Luke Achilles Fowl by the way, and I first ran away when I was ten. Now I'm not going to tell you about my whole journey on the run because that will just take too long. So why don't I start at the part when Camp Jupiter found me, when I was on the run. I had run away because for almost half my life I was called a mistake, no-good unlucky Luke the 3rd. [Stop laughing guys] I was called this by my family all because I was born a Roman into a Greek family. I was most often away from my home, so school was of no help either. I went to places like group homes or jails-or (sorry) 'school' if you could really call it that. Basically the schools I went to had some pretty insane things going on. Like what you ask? Like the teachers and staff for one, the name tags.

The name tags my teacher or teacher's helpers had been very odd. The names usually read weird things like ' hi my name is DIE DEMIGOD' or 'JUPITER'S HATERS'.

Which, if I had known why they had name tags with things like 'Jupiter's Haters' then they would have had a taste of my blade Imperial-Oh, right, getting off track here. Point is, they were monsters and I was a demigod. Meaning, I was their food.

So long story short I was on the run.

Counting today, it would be my first month on the run. I had grown used to sleeping in the outdoors. However, I was not used to the idea of not knowing when my next meal would be. If I wanted to eat I would have to steal.

Which I hate doing.

As I walked along the sidewalk, I kept getting this cold hard feeling sitting in the bottom of my empty stomach. Something or someone was following me. And they or it weren't alone. I started walking a little quicker now, knowing that they were or must have been closing in on me. I was now on the sidewalk of the bridge.

To my right was a hundred foot drop, and to my left the good old classic traffic, which took up the rest of my remaining battling zone. The view up here was nice…for now. The cold feeling in my stomach was now raging. Meaning, that they weren't that far off from finding me. Up head I could see a man in an all-black coat and a matching cowboy hat blocking off the sun and hiding his face minding his own business, as he lit up his smokes.

I took in a shaky breath.

They stood behind me now.

"Hello Luke." Said a woman. I spun on my heels and took out my butter knife that I had used in battle countless times before. And boy, I was _not_ excepting this.

The lady was in fact beautiful. She had a mix between brown and red hair. Her eyes were bright green, with love and hate at the same time. Now how was that even possible? When you're a demigod-you learn really quickly that _anything_ is possible. She smiled with no true feeling and spoke. "Oh, now where are my manners? I'm Lamia. "

My body betrayed me. I couldn't bring myself to attack her. My mouth also betrayed me. I couldn't even make a peep. This for some reason made the lady _Lamia_ smile. "You're so foolish, just as your father once was hundreds of thousands years ago." Lamia said as she made her way closer to me. That's pretty much when I noticed that Lamia was slithering rather than walking towards me. "W-who are you?" I asked as I tried to get my body to move again. Lamia was in no rush to kill me apparently. She just giggled at my question and replied. "You truly don't know whom I am child?" With no other choice I shook my head no.

Sure, I couldn't charge and attack, but I could nod.

Why not?

The cool wind picked up, blowing back my blond hair out of my eyes. "I am Lamia, mistress of the god Zeus himself." She told me. I remembered how my gran told me stories about him. The god Zeus and how he destroyed his evil father and became the new king of Olympus-or did he create Olympus? Either way, he was a very important Greek god. "This made Zeus' jealous wife, Hera, kill all of my children and transform me into a monster that hunts and devours the children of others." She continued. "And I what does all this have to do with me?" I demanded, as I tried to hide my fears. I mean, who in their right mind eats kids! As Lamia slithered closer to me, the hotter and woozier I felt. My vison of Lamia changed. The air seemed softer, the hate and the cold feeling as well as the urge to kill her seemed to melt away.

What's going in on here?

Lamias eyes began to glow. "Simple. I dislike the Olympians and their children. I now serve the sky god."

My mouth felt dry. _The sky god_ did not sound like someone friendly to meet. As Lamia slithered closer the man dressed in black walked up, and placed his strong hand on my shoulder. "That quit enough." He said. Lamia froze and made a hissing noise. "Dam Hermes and his bloody magic!" she growled. "This child is still too young. You know full well that he is still in the hands of the _Fates_ protection." The man continued. Lamia took turns glaring at him and me. "For now." She murmured, and then gave me one colder smile. "Oh, do not fear Luke Achilles Fowl, the day of my revenge against you and you patron." She said before disappearing in a burst of flames. As she did so, the same strong hand pulled me back from the scene.

"Let me go!" I yelled, as I kicked and punched. But of course, the man refused to let me go. He had to be at least about 13 or so. "Calm down first." He growled. I did a few more kicks before giving up the fight. "Good. A little long then expected, but good." He said before taking his shades of. "I am Drake Fowl, Luke do you not recall your older cousin?" he asked me. I let out a cry before running into his arms. "Drake-please, I c-can't go back now!" I whimpered. Drake sighed as he hugged back. "That's why you're going to stay at Camp Jupiter little man."


	4. Luke 2

**/A/N: Okay, so you managed to live to first part of the story. I still don't get why you in danger yourself, but okay. Oh and heads up, please review if you're not too busy being stalked or chased by a monsters/gods. P.s, I don't do haters so please none of that bull.**

Luke here, Drake finding me and brining me to camp was six years ago...

After the war with Gaea and Saturn had ended, and me and my friends had managed to survive it we started hanging out again like we were twelve all over again.

Anyways, Ethan and Clary have both claimed by their godly parents, while I have not. Oh, Ethan has been my first friend at Camp Jupiter, then Clary (Kinda, we still fight time to time.), and now Zerena who was my first ever Greek friend who is dating Ethan.

Now that I have up-to-dated you, I shall get to the real deal.

Starting today, I was going to be a back to back camper. Meaning, I would go to Camp Half-Blood for a week and then Camp Jupiter for a week. It's this new program now, and I really wanted to try it out along with some others. Sure it took a lot of bagging on my hands and knees, but I finally go Ethan to join.

[Ow!]

Okay, fine. Zerena got Ethan to join.

Just as I was adjusting some of my armor, for the new climbing wall that the whole Hephaestus cabin had been building, Clary dropped in out of thin air. How she did it? I don't know. But something told me she wasn't here to wish me good luck. She smirked. "So glad you came to watch me win, Fowl." She said over the sound of the cheering campers. (Like I said, were not really the best of friends.) I rolled my eyes. See, Clary is this kind of-girl I guess you could say, [Ow, well I know other words that start with _G_ Clary! Just be happy I didn't say it.] that you don't want to mess with.

Sighing I turned and looked her right in the eye. "You know, Clary-everything they say about you is wrong." I smiled at the thought of my next move. "You do have a sense of humor." I clasped my hands to gather and made a run for the _Climbing Wall of Death._

Clary shouted an unflattering comment behind me, and followed. I jumped over a railing and jumped on to a ladder nearly missing a flying ax. After all, it is called _Climbing Wall of Death_ for a good reason. I looked back just for a split moment to watch as Clary ducked an obstacle coming at her, I smirked and leaped onto the lower tower part and stopped to catch my breath. "Aren't you tired of being beaten Fowl?" she demanded, then just to try and prove her point she pushed out a lever, hitting me. I grunted in pain as I tried to gain my footing again. Clary smiled and pushed another lever, causing me to lose my balance and full.

You know, it's a good thing I have ADHD because I would have never noticed a lever sticking out.

I grabbed at it and slammed my body with full force into the lower tower so I didn't fall of. Somewhere, I could hear Clary laughing at me. I glanced over, only to see that Clary was keeping her own footing on this lever too. Hmmm…I pulled it out hearing Clary curse with I scream. With fast reflexes I pulled myself up. I looked around and smiled. Clary death glared me and began pulling herself up, in the proses she kick some random camper in the face-Oh wait, that would be Conner Stoll. I sighed knowing that the main prize to victory and _maybe_ getting claimed, hovered just above my head. But I also knew that leaving someone in the dust was bad. I sighed. Yup, time to do the heroic thing again. I jumped off doing a flip, and landed. I then let out a hand.

"Conner! My hand-grab my hand!" I yelled, Conner glanced up at me and took my hand. I then pulled him up using all my strength. Conner pulled himself up from there, taking hold of the ladder. I sighed in relief. Just the Conner yelled, "Look out!" But it was too late, by the time I realized what he meant the sand bag hit me right in the face full force, knocking me off.

Some hero I was.

I hit the hard ground with a thud. But none of that seemed to matter, because the whole crowd was now cheering Clary and _her_ victory. A few moments later, a shadow was casting over me. "Luke, how long do you attend to play dead?" asked Ethan. I moaned (which by the way hurt) and looked up. "Can I say-forever?" I grumbled in responded, Ethan huffed and helped me up and of the ground. As Ethan helped me up, Zerena and her friends Christ, and Clarisse walked over. "You okay punk?" Clarisse asked. I nodded, despite the pain in my jaw. "Well, this was sucktastic," I said. "One of my only chances of being claimed and I blew it!" Zerena rolled her eyes, "Well, I wouldn't say that. Maybe your heroic act might have pleased your godly father, so maybe he might claim you at tonight's camp fire."

Oh, I almost forgot.

Since, it was almost the end of summer both camps had planned lots of big dinners, parties, bond fires, ect.

It's fun, I guess…But as you start getting older, it's not as fun.

"Oh, right! I almost forgot why I came over here," Ethan said. "Luke, the next time you plan on losing, please let me know before I bet twenty dollars."

Zerena punched Ethan in the arm. "Shut up." She mumbled. Ethan shot her a glare after that.

Clarisse sighed, and took Christ by his hand. "Well, see you guys around. Me and Christ promised Katy and Travis a doubled date." She said, and waved us off leaving only me, Ethan and Zerena. I moaned as I played with my sour jaw. "Hay, guys. Did I forget to tell you how _sucktastic_ this was?" Ethan nodded as he put his arm around Zerena's waist. "So Luke, you never really did answer my question from earlier." Zerena said as Ethan snugged up to her. I huffed and scratched the back of my neck. "Um…I just don't see a point in it…" I mumbled as I scuffed my feet. "Oh, come on Luke! You have to go to the camp fire tonight." Zerena said with a little pout. I bit my lip in frustration. "But I have nobody to g-go with…." I mumbled. "Did I here someone's looking for a date?" asked a voice behind us. I turned to see Drew grinning.

"Um, what are you doing here Drew?" Ethan asked. Drew smiled up at him and pushed her hair back. "Well I just couldn't help but over here that someone's looking for a date!" she said while still grinning at me. I shifted. Most people or guys would talk about how Drew had broken their hearts. "Um-no thanks…I'm good." I lied. Drew studied me, with an eyebrow raised. "Oh, is that so? Too bad." She said, turning to leave. "Oh and Luke," she looked back at me with a smug smile on her face. "You so don't have a chance with Reyna." And with that she left.

Ethan looked at me for a moment, before saying; "Ah, I don't believe that for a minute." Then Ethan patted me on the head, like he always does. I glanced up and shook my head. "No, Drew's right. I would never have a chance with someone who's a legend." Ethan frowns at this. "Oh please. You're Luke Achilles Fowl. If you can get the shit beaten out of you and still talk garbage you can totally as Reyna out." I looked off toward the fields and shrugged. "Camp Jupiter is over the hills." I noted, and walked over to the blond man whom was waving at me. "Talk to you later… Ethan." I said half-heartedly. I know, I know. I had just totally blown him off and all, but I mean there's no way I could just walk up to someone of a higher ranking them me and ask them out. Can I?

Hay, did I forget to mention the scenery?

No?

I'm pretty sure I did.

Fine.

Camp was really jammed packed with new campers, and our programs that go on. And let's not forget that tonight is the big camp fire. So, this place will be crowded with people. I bet if you're listening to this recoding right now you must have already heard of _Percy Jackson's_ point of view. Well, yes he is right. Camp has most definitely changed. I know that I am in no possession to talk, however the first time I was here was last year when the war with _dirt face_ had ended there weren't very many campers or cabins. But know….Now its freaking packed.

As usual, the weather here is nice. The sky was clear, clear—light blue painted through the horizon. Not a single sing of one or two, big or small, white, fluffy clouds floating across the sky. And the wind was like nothing but clam air.

(Man, I thing by the time we finish recording this thing I just might become a poet.)

Up ahead, stood a tall male, who wore only his hoodie, a pair of dark blue jeans and a tendered smile. "Hay, Jason. Long time no see." I said casually. The blond laughed and walked over to greet me. "Yes Luke, long time no see." He replied as he watched the rest of Camp Jupiter enter Camp Half-Blood. "So, how is the back to back program working for you?" I raised an eye brow. "Well, it would be better if Clary would stop being such a bother." I admitted. This made Jason chuckle. "My, are you two at each other's throats again?" I nodded and quickly added "She started it though!" Jason patted me on the head, just like Ethan had earlier. "Well regardless, I'm happy to have seen you again." He said and turned to leave. "Well, goodbye Luke. I really do hope you show up at the camp fire tonight." Jason gave me a little wave as I watched him join Piper and Leo off in the dissents.

Little did I know that my life would change that night, I made up my mind and decided that I would go to the camp fire.


End file.
